Friends and Family
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Mistreated, Conner finds solace in Tommy's fatherly protection. [complete]
1. My Kids

Disclaimer – As much as I use them, I should so own them.

Author's Notes – I'm bloody brilliant! No, not really lol, but I've had a brilliant idea. Right so I'll admit I wasn't a big Connor fan in the beginning, but over time really have come to feel for him. Thus I decided to do a bit of a child parent fic concerning Conner and Tommy. Tommy taking care of someone else instead of the other way around, strange for me I know, but it was begging to be done. 

And yes it's going to develop into a parent child relationship **not slash**. I'm not so off as to pair 17 year old Conner with a 28 year old Tommy, who's his teacher, in a romantic way. Just no. If Conner was older and on his own then okay that's more reasonable, but as they are now, fraid it's not gonna happen.

By the way there will be a total of 11 parts. Yes amazingly enough I do know how many parts are for this story. Yet another first for me…well if you don't count 'What Life Hands You'. Which is oddly my favorite story that I've done. 

Summary – Parent/Teacher night and Tommy is less then thrilled. 

-o-

My Kids

Tommy

-o-

"Alright so we'll go over chapter four Monday and anyone who does the questions at the end of chapters two through four and hands them in Tuesday before the test I'll add ten points to your score. Sound fair?" As the chorus of 'yes' hits me, I barely hold back a smile. I don't see why the other teachers have so much trouble with them, I mean sure sometimes they're a bit snappy and lazy, but come on they're teenagers, what do you expect? 

"Good then." Giving the kids a dismissive wave as the bell rings and they pile out, I can't help but envy them. They get to go home now, while I, I get to stay here for another five hours for parent/teacher conferences. Will someone explain to me why we even have to have such things in high school? 

"Hey."

Glancing up and not very surprised to see Conner, Ethan, and Kira leaning on my desk, I sometimes wonder what the other students think of them hanging around me so much. It's a high school and a small one at that, one can't expect anything but the occasional rumor. "Hey."

"So, parent/teacher night, fun stuff." You don't seem to thrilled about it yourself, Conner. Don't see why he's looking so worried, he's doing just fine in here. Must be his other classes. 

"Oh yeah, highlight of my life." 

"At least you won't be in trouble when your teachers tell your parents that you've been skipping out on classes." Actually pretty much been there and done that already, Ethan. 

Giving them a look, it doesn't take too long for them to realize that they're exactly where I was ten years ago, only I didn't have a teacher that knew my secret and could at least _try_ to cover for me.

"Or I guess you've already been there." Yep, those weren't pleasant meetings. Good thing dad didn't take them too seriously though. I think Zack ended up being grounded for a month our junior year because of his attendance record. 

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something. After all can't have my kids grounded till the next millennia."

-ooooooooo-

(5:00 p.m.) 

"Kira's a great student, Mrs. Ford. Bright, eager to participate, she's really a pleasure to teach."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same girl? Kira Ford?" Looking at me as if I have no business being behind this desk, my patience is wearing thin with this whole matter. So far I've spent forty minutes explaining to a group of angry parents why their kids are failing, spent twenty trying to convince a single mother that I was not interested in getting together for a private 'talk' with her, and then top it off with three people questioning my credentials, I'm getting a little fed up here. "According to her other teachers she never participates, she's sullen, and she skips classes."

"Well she's a teenager." Giving a shrug as if that should answer it all, I really don't know what else to say. Really in my opinion it does answer a large portion of what's wrong with her and the others where their moodiness and lack of attention is concerned. Lord knows I wasn't the most easy to get along with person during my teen years. 

"Still it's a bit surprising that you have no problems with her." Lady what do you want from me? I'm telling you that you have a great kid. Most people would be happy with that news. 

Forcing a small smile, I give the brunette another shrug. "She's a good student and a good influence on some of the other kids. Take Conner McKnight for instance, his grades have shown marked improvement since she became his f-lab partner." 

"Is that who I have to thank for my son's latest report card?" Depends on who your son is I suppose. Glancing up, I give my new arrival a quick once over. Black pants, red shirt, black tie, bad comb over. I'm going to guess used car salesman or licensed contractor. 

"Daniel McKnight." Handing me a business card, I see it's the second one. Hm, some how I expected Connor's dad to be more…sporty. 

"Nice to meet you." Looking at the card and resisting the urge to toss it away much like I used to do when Mercer's associates greeted me in the exact same way, I place it on my desk. "If you'll just give me a few more minutes to finish talking with Mr. and Mrs. Ford-"

"That's alright I think we're done." Standing and urging her husband up, apparently Mrs. Ford is tired of me mistaking her daughter for someone else. You know Kira is a good kid too. She's smart, talented, dependable, why is so hard for parents to see the good traits in their children? 

"Alright, well it was nice to meet you." Shaking hands with them both, I really hope Ethan's are easier. "And once again Kira really is doing a great job." Please don't let them ground her, they all need training this weekend and I hate to ask them to sneak out their windows to do it. 

"So what trouble has my own gotten into lately?" Sitting down in Mr. Ford's abandoned seat, Mr. McKnight reminds me too much of some of the men that used to work for Merc. The type that manages to look bored and superior at the same time, and uses said look to make people below them squirm. Of course I didn't squirm then and I don't plan to start now.

"Trouble?" That's a bit negative. Conner may be a bit of a handful at times, but I wouldn't consider him someone who gets into trouble really. "No trouble."

Looking as skeptical as Mrs. Ford when I laid on the praise for Kira, these parents really have some issues. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's great. Had a bit of a rocky start, but as I said he's shown great improvement with his work and test grades." He really has too. I have to say I was a little bit scared I'd be forced to entertain the thought of giving him certain liberties because of Rangering, but he's done so well on his own he's actually got a chance at getting a B on his next report card. 

"Interesting." You think I'm lying or something? Kind of looks that way with that expression on your face. 

"Is it?"

"Considering his other teachers are telling me he's shooting his mouth off and missing class, yes it's a tad odd to hear the complete opposite from you." I don't like this man. I'm not sure why, but I'm fairly certain it's going to be a permanent feeling and that he won't grow on me given time like Mercer did. 

Offering a small and relaxed smile, I better keep my thoughts to myself if I want to keep Conner from being on lockdown for the next month. "What can I say, I'm more optimistic then the rest of the staff."

"It would seem that way." I'll bet you're a glass is half empty kinda guy, huh. "Really I suppose it doesn't matter, because of this class his GPA is high enough to keep him on the soccer team. That's all that counts I guess." So glad to be of service. Now smile, nod, and excuse yourself before you say something that you shouldn't.

"He's got more to offer then just being able to kick a ball." Like that. 

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you never played any sports in school." And that has what to do with anything? You know most people who spend their early years chasing balls around a field end up stocking said balls at a sports store for minimum wage come thirty. 

"I was on the football team in high school and I'm sixth degree black belt in martial arts." 

"Really?" Is it that hard to believe? Apparently so as he looks like I'm lying again. When can I go home?

"Yes. Really." Making certain to keep my voice light and joking, I give him a look of my own. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"I wasn't aware you people did that." You people? Is he calling me nerd, or… should I even ask? No, no I shouldn't I should keep my mouth shut, smile in a patronizing manner, and then call Conner thanking him for falling very, very far from the tree. 

"What sort of people would that be?" I should learn to listen to myself more. 

"Dan?" So close. Wow no way is that his wife. Giving the slip of a woman a quick once over I can't believe that's Mrs. McKnight. She's tinier then Kim. "There you are. Hi, I'm Carol McKnight."

Shaking her hand and once more relaxing, it's too bad she couldn't have been the one to come talk to me. "Dr. Oliver, it's very nice to meet you." 

"Oh you too. Conner's told me so much about you." Has he now. And here I thought everything I told him sort of went in one ear and out the other. "So how is Conner doing in your class?" Apparently better then in his others. 

"He's doing great. Actually seems pretty interested in the subject and labs."

"That's wonderful." Tucking a stand of brown hair behind her ear, Conner definitely has her eyes and hair. "Well are we ready to go Dan?"

"Yeah, we're done here."

To be continued……


	2. Always the Same

Author's Notes – Like my other POV stories where it changes off as to who's narrating. This time it's Conner, next it'll be Tommy again. Sorry it's so short.

And thanks so much to all my reviewers. Wow I did not expect so many reviews for this one, you guys rock! It's kinda a fast update, but you all gave me so many reviews I felt I should.

Summary – A typical evening at the McKnight household. 

-o-

Always the Same

Conner

-o-

"Okay so Artic Spill Over theory says that for a brief time the ocean surface waters became cooler, not warmer. During the Mesozoic continental drift the arctic ocean could have become isolated. Brackish or even fresh-water would result from such an event. Colder, lighter arctic water would have mixed with warmer Atlantic, forming a frigid layer on top of heavier salty se…god this is boring!" Closing my textbook I think I'll call it a night. Maybe I have time to order a pizza before they get back from the school. 

"We're home." So much for pizza then. 

Putting the books back in my bag, I clear off the coffee table quickly not in the mood for another lecture. 

"There you are." She's too happy. Wonder what she took. 

"Hi mom." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, I'm going to bet its Xanax. "How did the meetings go?" Not that I really want to know. I'm pretty sure if anything more then half the teachers had less then pleasant things to say about me. Let's hope Dr. O helped out some. 

Moving past us, dad looks a little less mellowed out then mom. This could be bad. "So I met Dr. Oliver tonight." Or maybe not. Please tell me he didn't upset him. I mean I have a lot of respect for him, what being the longest running Power Ranger, saving us countless times, not to mention actually giving a damn about helping me with my school work, but he does have a small temper with…well stupid people. "You didn't mention he was a queer." Such as my dad. Oh god this is really going to be bad. 

"What?" Okay first of all is he even gay? I mean he did date two Pink Rangers. Too bad I can't use that in his defense. "He's not."

Taking a seat on the couch, he's at least not mad enough to be pacing. Always a plus. Also if he's hooked on Dr. O's personal life that let's me and my grades off the hook. Of course the only class I'm doing well in is Dr. O's…this is going to blow up in my face, I know it. "No? I can spot one of those fairies a mile away." 

"He's got a girlfriend." Good, now quickly think of someone who could be this supposed girlfriend. Randal? Maybe when hell freezes over. Kira? Okay many broken laws and possible jail time for him if I say that. Mercer? Much more likely then any of the others, but the wrong gender. "Hayley, she runs the CyberSpace Café." Hayley's going to kill me. "So, um, did you talk to coach?"

Clearly noticing my less then subtle subject change he thankfully lets it slide for now. "Yes, he said you've been missing practice." Wrong subject to change to.

"Oh. Well I've been studying. Trying to pull those grades up."

"And you have, but I told you the college recruiters don't give a crap about grades like yours Conner, all you have to do is keep up your game and you're a shoe-in for a scholarship." Grades like mine. Yeah I guess a steady C average just doesn't cut it when trying to get into college. 

Taking a breath, I give him a nod. "I know."

"Then stop screwing around and do it." It's not that easy anymore though. I have a team to protect. Dr. O trusts me to handle things when he isn't around, Kira and Ethan turn to me for help with projects. Not to mention the whole fighting monsters and saving the world thing. 

"Yes sir." 

"Good. Now tomorrow's Saturday I'll take you to the field and we'll work on your technique." That'd be great if I wasn't supposed to be at the lair working on my fighting techniques at the same time. So risk disappointing Dr. O or risk setting off dad? 

"Um, I sort of can't tomorrow dad. I have this project…"

Eyes narrowed, he's not happy. "What project?"

Okay I can do this, be calm, be smooth, don't mention monsters, fighting, or anything else in that ballpark. "A science project. I was going to meet Kira and Ethan to work on it." Close enough to the truth. Ethan and Kira will be there too. 

"Well they're just going to have to do it without you." Yeah they'll all love that. 

"But dad I can't back out on them." I'm second in command, if I'm not there they're going to think I'm irresponsible, Dr. O and Hayley will be upset, I've been working my butt of to get them to believe I can do this and I don't want to blow what confidence they finally have in me. 

"This isn't up for debate." Standing and letting me know I'm on thin ice, I know I should back off. I'm not going to win this, but… 

"Well it has to be, because I have to be there. I have obligations to my team, I-" Silenced by a fast smack to the face I suppose I should be grateful it was open palm this time. 

"That's one. You want to try for two?" 

Straightening and not for the first time wishing I could use my powers on him, I fix him with what I hope is a steady look. Don't get upset, it'll only be worse if you get upset. "No." 

Hand connecting with my cheek again so much for getting the luck of it being open palm again. "Two." Right and third time's a concussion so that'll be enough of that. 

"No sir. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now get upstairs, I don't want to see you until we leave for the field tomorrow morning."

Moving past him and to the stairs I don't even bother to glance in the kitchen, I know mom's in there actively not hearing and possibly downing a drink or two. Always the same, never changes. 

To be continued………..


	3. Obligations

Author's Notes – You know I just realized I've been spelling Conner's name wrong for forever, though I think a lot of people do because it's more commonly spelled Connor, not Conner, but anyways went back and fixed it, much like I had to do with Hayley's name.

Conner's twin…yeah a few people have mentioned this to me and I actually gave it some thought, and figured out I am pissed at the TV show about it. So to read my rant at the TV show, not at anyone who mentioned it, because you're all right this twin boy is mentioned and should be explained, read my rant directed at the production team and writers of Power Rangers DinoThunder after this chapter.

Summary – Tommy's really beginning to dislike Mr. McKnight. 

-o-

Obligations

Tommy

-o-

(Saturday, DinoLair)

"Where is he?" Checking my watch again, I'm getting slightly annoyed here. If he was going to be late he should have called. 

Closing her cell, Kira gives a negative headshake. "I don't know, I called his house and cell, but there's no answer." 

"Maybe he forgot." Or maybe something happened to him. 

"I don't think so." That may be like the old Conner, but these past few months he's grown so much. He belongs in red, at first I'll admit I was doubtful, but lately I've seen it. He's strong and much smarter then most people give him credit for. He wouldn't blow off a training session without leaving a message as to why. "Hayley can you get a lock on him?"

"Sure." Closing out the schematics she's been working on for the past hour, she types in the energy signal for his gem. He shouldn't be in trouble, the alarm would have gone off or he would have contacted us. But still… "He's at the school." This should be a good explanation.

-oooooooo-

(15 min. later, Reefside High)

Pulling up on the south side of the school near the soccer field, I'm not the least surprised to see I was right in checking here first. Though it is a bit odd that he's running laps instead of playing a game with one of his friends from the team. Running laps that he doesn't seem to be enjoying at that. 

"Faster Conner!"

Looking towards the stands I suppose I should have figured he had something to do the boy's absence. "Oh good, my new best friend." Maybe I should have let Hayley handle this. Looking between the still yelling man and near exhaustion Conner, I guess I should at least say something. He's running my Ranger ragged and not in a very encouraging way. 

Bouncing up the bleachers I give him what I hope is at least a semi friendly smile. "Hello Mr. McKnight."

Giving me a rather distasteful once over, I guess jeans and a t-shirt don't meet his approval for proper Saturday wear. "I wasn't aware teachers worked on the weekend." I wasn't aware you could dye such thinning hair. Funny what we don't know about other people isn't it. 

"Had some side work to do. I didn't know you coached Conner." Coached, berated, whatever it's called these days. Should he really be breathing that hard?

"Why would you?" Because I train him three days a week, not to mention catch them almost every other afternoon at Hayley's and not once has he ever mentioned you coaching him. Actually come to think of it I don't think he's mentioned you period. 

"Conner hangs out at Hayley's café a lot, she's a friend of mine so in turn I end up talking to him, Kira, and Ethan on occasion." Okay he definitely shouldn't be stumbling. I'm ready to run a bottle of water out to him. 

"Hayley, the owner of the café, she's a friend huh." And that's strange because? 

"Yeah, we went to grad school together. We're practically brother and sister." A rather dysfunctional, can't keep anything organized, constantly butt into each others lives brother and sister. 

"Interesting." You really like that word don't you. "Alright Conner bring it in and get a drink!" Ow, and I thought Kira's hypersonic sketches were hazardous to my eardrums. 

Finally slowing down and looking ready to faint, Conner begins trotting back, his expression quickly changing from one of exhaustion to panic at seeing me. Oh come on, you can't think I'm going to chew you out in front of your dad. Besides he's doing enough of that for the both of us. "Dr. O, hey."

"Hey. So, soccer practice?" Or are you going out for the track team now?

"Yeah, I was um going to work on that science project with Kira and Ethan today, but uh, dad thought I could use some work, you know since I've missed a few practices lately." So it wasn't your idea to ditch training. Okay, well can't fault you for that, though I still don't know why couldn't just call me and let me know. I would have understood.

Not wanting to get into it, or say anything to raise suspicion in his watching closely father, I give an easy shrug. "He's probably right." Not. 

Nodding and taking a long drink for his water bottle, he looks like he's been running all morning. What with his hair gritty and matted down, shirt soaked, face red and- what is that? 

"What happened there?" Taking hold of his face, I tilt his head to get a better look. Geez what is that? Did he get hit in battle the other day? No I would have seen it back at the lair. Besides we morphed almost instantly and he never took a blow to the face before then. 

"I, um I got hit with the soccer ball." Pulling away and suddenly finding the ground very fascinating, I know he's lying. He always looks down when he lies. It's how I know if he's done his homework or not. "Tried to head butt it and ended up catching it in the face instead."

"I see." Once again held at bay on voicing what I really want to thanks to our audience, I make a mental note to bring it up later. "You should be more careful." Maybe I'm wrong, maybe he did take a blow to the face before we morphed. Damn it, I should be watching them better. 

"Will do." 

"Well I'm heading to Hayley's now, if I see Kira and Ethan I'll tell them what's up." Chances are Hayley's already running them around the lair. Well Conner may not get his fighting lessons in today, but at least he got a work out. 

"Great, thanks." Setting the bottle back down after getting one more drink, he at least seems relieved. Still don't see why he didn't just call in the first place though. 

"No problem. See you later, Conner. Mr. McKnight." Dropping down from the stands I glance back to see Connor doing the same. He's not going to run again is he? He didn't even catch his breath. 

"Damn it Conner stop dogging it! Ten more laps!" I hate that man.

To be continued………….


	4. Interests

Author's Notes – Right two Tommy POVs in a row, but had to be done. Next one will be Conner's I promise, and it'll actually be a fairly intense one, with bits of the conversation between him and Tom from Episode 28.

What's with the no update notices from the site though huh? Usually there's notice about it on the main page, sigh. 

Thanks – Thanks to all my reviewers so many nice reviews, especially from lil sweetie, you guys rock! 

Summary – Tommy and Conner find out a little more about each other, much to Hayley's amusement and Tommy's embarrassment. 

-o-

Interests

Tommy

-o-

(Monday, Hayley's CyberSpace)

"I hate him." Okay so maybe hate is a strong word. I greatly dislike him and his overbearing personality. Not to mention the way he was treating Conner. The kid looked ready to drop and he's telling him to get his butt back on the field and keep running. I mean yes I agree you have to push yourself, but not to the point of throwing up and passing out. 

"You're being over dramatic again." Setting my smoothie down and dropping a straw in the cup, Hayley just doesn't get it. 

"I am not. He's a jerk and I'd still like to know how Conner got that bruise." I've gone over the footage of the last battle, he wasn't struck before we morphed and even after he never took a blow to the head. So he either was hit with a soccer ball after all or he got into a fight of some kind on his own.

"He said he got hit with the ball." Yeah the only thing is he was lying about something and after being friends with Adam and seeing his soccer injuries that didn't look like the same type of bruise he used to get from getting hit with the ball. 

"Yeah and I bet dear old dad was the one that threw it at him." 

"Tommy." Tone warning, she's apparently not in the mood for my theories today. Fine, whatever, we'll just ignore the fact he's interfering with my training sessions, running my Red Ranger ragged, and insulting my teaching abilities. 

"I'm just saying the guy doesn't exactly seem to think very highly of him, or me for that matter."

"You're twenty eight, a teacher, live alone in the woods, and you're hanging out with three high school kids in your off time. You don't think that looks a little odd? I mean I know why you do it, but other people don't. Say people like concerned parents of said kids." Details details. "As for Conner well some dad's are like that. I know you don't get that what with you being cuddled and babied by yours-"

"Oh whatever Hayley. He did not cuddle me." He just tucked me in and read me a story every night until I was eight, and then he got me puppy, and when I turned sixteen a jeep… "I still hate him."

"Hate who?" Sliding down onto the stool next to me Conner seems to be a bit more rested. He was awfully quiet in class today though. 

"Um, Bush." Well in all fairness I do hate him with a passion. 

Smiling and accepting the shake Hayley places in front of him before he can even order, he gives a casual smile. "Well who doesn't?" Probably your dad. "I'm really sorry about missing the training session on Saturday. It's just dad sort of insisted." Yeah I sort of got that. 

"Kind of figured. It's alright though, soccer's important to you, I get that." It's good he has something else going for him besides Rangering. Kim had gymnastics. Kat ballet. Myself racing…well before that crash. So why shouldn't Conner have soccer. You need something to keep you from thinking constantly about your inevitable death at the hands of the latest evil conqueror. 

Looking a little distant, he gives me a shrug. "It's sort of a family thing. Dad went to college on a soccer scholarship when he was eighteen. So did my uncle. And my brother, he's away at boarding school working on one."

Taking a drink of my smoothie, I quickly wrack my brain for any information he might have previously given on a brother. "I thought you said your brother went to the Wind Ninja Academy." Oh wait I think he also said he flunked out of it, or was it dropped out? Never really heard of someone doing either in that place.

Shifting uncomfortably, he seems a tad embarrassed now, not sure why though. "He did, but um, it was mostly a summer thing, dad sort of convinced him that there wasn't a future to be had there. So now he's in Europe at Belport Academy, it's got a great soccer program." You're family's all about soccer isn't it.

"So how come you're not there?" I'm really not normally this nosey, but it just seems a little odd with how good he is. And by Hayley's expression she thinks so too. 

"I wasn't good enough. It's a competitive place to get into, he did better at the tryouts then me, which is kind of surprising seeing as how when I was a kid I think I learned how to kick a soccer ball across the floor before I could talk." Don't sound so excited about it. Starting to think soccer isn't his Zen activity after all. 

Tilting her head and giving him a rather odd look, Hayley beats me to the next question clearly on both of our minds. "Do you like it? I mean I know you're good, but it doesn't seem like you really love it." 

Squirming a bit more, he takes a drink of his shake, prolonging his answer. "No, I do…most of the time. I mean, it might have been fun to try other sports, but it's kind of late for that now." Yeah because lord knows at age seventeen you're done for. Give me a break. 

"Says who? Conner you're still a kid." Holding up my hands when this earns me a glare, I guess I should have worded that better. "What I mean is you're still young, still figuring yourself out, and you still have plenty of time to try different things. If you're tired of soccer then try something else."

"I'm not good at anything else." You know I'd ask where he gets this garbage from, but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. 

"That's such a load of crap. Conner you're one of those people that can be good at just about anything you put your mind to. Take your grades for example, you started out with a D average in my class, but after applying yourself and wanting to do better you're now pulling a B. If you want to do something else do it. It's your life and you should make the choices in it that'll make you happy." Especially considering your life hangs in the balance on almost a daily basis. 

Looking uncertain, he doesn't seem too taken with my view. We really have to work on his self esteem and confidence. Still though I guess I should maybe spare him on the lecture. After all the CyberSpace maybe pretty much empty today, but there are still some students sitting around the tables and TV. No, not the place for a big speech.

Deciding a subject change might be best, I give him a playful nudge. "Hey so is there any particular reason your dad doesn't like me?"

Actually snickering at this, it would seem there is in fact a reason after all. Moving closer so apparently any eavesdroppers won't hear, this must be good if he's having to keep it a secret. "He thinks you're gay." 

"You're kidding right?" Getting a negative shake he takes a drink of his shake looking nearly as amused as Hayley who is now having trouble controlling her laughter on the other side of the bar. "Why do people keep thinking that?" 

"Because you are?" Not helping here Hayley. How many girlfriends have I had in the past? Not even counting Kat and Kim, there was Kristy, Kelly…wow I really have some subconscious thing with K names don't I? Add in Kevin and Chris and I should probably go see a psychiatrist about this. But anyways that's besides the point thank you very much Hales. 

"I am not."

Finally having reigned in her fit of laughter, the woman gives me a dismissive gesture before dropping her voice. "Fine, bi, gay, whatever." It's not the same thing and I think Kat would completely agree. Not to mention you, you hypocrite. 

Leaning across the counter and forgetting about Conner for the moment, I fix her with a rather evil look. "There's a difference. Besides I wouldn't be talking miss 'one summer in band camp doesn't count'." 

Jaw on the ground, I think she's about five seconds away from leaping over the counter and sticking my head in the blender. "Shh, shut up and it doesn't!" Uh huh, sure it doesn't, keep telling yourself that. 

"Whatever you say, Hales." 

Shaking his head and looking extremely amused, Conner just has to add his two cents. "Why don't you two just get married already?"

"Why don't you finish your homework?"

To be continued…….


	5. Cockiness vs Confidence

Author's Notes – Episode 28 'Passion of Conner' Conner and Tommy have a heart to heart about Conner having confidence and believing in himself and what he can do as a Power Ranger. Using part of that speech, because it was a good one. Also adding Kira to Krista's tree saving protest group because…well I don't know why, makes my life easier and besides in this fic Conner sorta likes Kira not the tree huggen Krista.

Summary – Conner is skirting the edge and Tommy is beginning to see it. 

-o-

Cockiness vs. Confidence 

Conner

-o-

(McKnight Residence)

Heading though the livingroom and into the kitchen, if I hurry I can grab something to eat and catch the end of 'Ocean Alert' before mom gets up from her afternoon nap. Or not. Stopping short as I see him sitting at the kitchen table going over some papers, I guess I can kiss my TV viewing pleasure goodbye for today.

"Hi dad, you're home early." Please don't hear that note of disappointment because of it. Here I thought I'd at least get a few hours to sit back and relax. Nope universe just loves to torment me. 

"So are you. Why aren't you at the field practicing?" Crud. 

"Oh, coach canceled practice because of the protestors. There's a big rally going on to save this tree." Actually I would still be there if Kira hadn't gotten a tad miffed at me for questioning her protesting methods of a bullhorn and badly drawn signs. All I said was that it wouldn't hurt to put a little more time and effort into their signs and chants if they wanted more people to respond. I was honestly trying to help her. 

"I'm well aware of that. I was contracted to tear it down and put up a parking lot. Those stupid kids are about to start costing me money in another day or two." You know if you really want to get people's attention you have to-wait what? "Kira Ford is one of the leaders of it." Oh no. Okay, be cool. 

"Oh." Moving to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water, just once I wish we had something else in here like say Coke, or even juice would be good. All other kids get to pig out on junk food, but do I? Nope, because that wouldn't be good for someone training to be a top athlete. 

Standing from the table and moving towards me, he casually takes the water from my hand. S'okay wasn't very thirsty anyways. "You know who else my workers saw there?" There was Kira, Krista, Devin, Cassidy, a number of other kids. Dr. O wasn't there I don't think.

"Who?"

"You." Uh oh. Opening my mouth to protest this, even though it's pointless as I was apparently spotted, I don't get the chance as his hand contacts with the back of my head, just a bit too close to my neck for comfort. "What the hell were you doing?"

Backing up, I hold back a wince as my back contacts with the counter. "I didn't know it was your company that was hired for the project." Because if I did, I definitely wouldn't have gone out there. Wanting to impress Kira or not, wouldn't have happened. 

"Well now you do. So I suggest you talk to your little friends and tell them to drop this crap. Do you understand me? Honestly I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately." Yeah this whole standing up for what I believe in, trying to do the right thing attitude must really be cramping your tyrant style of parenting. 

"Dad they're just standing up for what they believe in. I mean I'm sure it'll blow over, wouldn't it be easier if maybe you just waited it out?"

"Waited it out? You want me to put a twelve thousand dollar project on hold because a bunch of kids want to protect a tree? That's what you're telling me?" Well it sounds better when you say it how Krista and Kira were earlier. 

"I just think-" Head snapped to the side, one of these days he's going to misjudge where he's hitting me and break my neck. 

"No Conner, you don't think. You never think that's the problem. You're damn lucky you can kick a soccer ball I'll tell you that, because if your getting into college even remotely depended on your intellect you'd be flipping burgers for the rest of your life."

-oooooo-

(4 hours later, DinoLair)

"Yeah Krista organized the whole thing." Showing him a copy of the petition I wish Kira would just drop it. As if my day hasn't been bad enough, she's got to bring up the damn protest here of all places. Of all the things for her to want to talk about. 

"I know you guys meant well and I'm sorry Zeltrax butted in and stole the tree, but I can't do much of anything to stop Randal from making that area into a parking lot now." And suddenly I don't know whether to cheer for my own safety or feel sorry for the crestfallen Yellow Ranger. She really did work hard on this, and that tree is…well _was_ apparently important. 

"Even if we get more signatures? I mean it could be put to better use then a parking lot. Like a new soccer or baseball field, or a play area for the elementary school next door." I don't think dad would like that very much, Kira. "We could make more signs. Get more people and signatures." Okay I've definitely had enough.

"Excuse me." Getting up from my chair and hurrying towards the hall that'll let me out of here I just need to get away from everyone for a while. Need time to think and breath.

"Conner." Need to remember that Dr. O isn't one to let people slip away and use my super speed next time. Catching up with me before I can make it to the exit, I guess I should at least be thankful none of the others followed. "Hey, you alright?" Not even remotely close. 

"No." Heaving a sigh and running my hand through my hair, I give him the best answer I can come up with. "It's just that when you see someone like Kira who believes so strongly in something that nothing will stop her, it makes me wonder if I'm cut out for this. If I even have it in me. I mean she's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in and I just…I don't know. It bothers me." Well that's partly the truth. Thankfully the tan cover-up I borrowed from mom's bathroom is hiding the other problem. 

Staring at me intently for a minute, I'm sure he's about to say something stern that's filled with exasperation, when the first laugh breaks through. He's laughing at me. That's great, I've finally driven him over the edge. "You crack me up, you know that."

"What'd I say?" Because maybe I should try it on dad next time he's in a bad mood. 

Still chuckling he shakes his head. "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age." I seriously doubt that. At my disbelieving look he sobers a little, but still seems fairly amused. "You do. I was always worried I wasn't meant to be a Ranger, that I didn't have it in me like Jason and the others did. I had all this raw ability, power, and emotion, but I lacked the confidence to do anything with it."

"Confidence I have." Well actually no I don't, but what else can I say.

"Cockiness and confidence are two different things. Actually…honestly sometimes I wonder why you lack so much confidence. You're smart, strong, clever, I just don't see why you have such a hard time seeing that." You don't want to know. And trust me I'm not smart. Ethan, now he's smart. Kira, she's definitely clever. Me, I'm the brainless jock who can kick a ball. 

Vision blurring, I quickly force my mouth shut before I lose it in front of him. That's all I need, puts me second in command, trusts me to help lead the others, believes that I'm strong and smart, me smart, and what do I do, end up breaking down on him. Not gonna happen. 

"Conner?" Laying a gentle hand on my arm, I can hear the concern in his voice. "Conner what is it? What's wrong?"

Shaking my head and staring at the growing blurrier spot at my feet, I have to get out of here. If I don't I won't be able to hold back. Have to hold back. Have to be strong. If there's one thing I can do it's be strong in front of other people. 

"Conner whatever it is you can te-"

"Tommy!" Must remember to thank Hayley later.

Glancing back down the short hall, I see his mouth move in a silent curse. "Hang on!" Not don't hang on, go, go now. It's probably important. "Conner I'm worried about you. You've been very distant lately. If something's happened or you're in trouble you can tell me, I'll help you in any way I can. That's what I'm here for-"

"Tommy it's Zeltrax he's back at the school get in here!" Go, please, please go. 

Casting one more look at me, he gives my arm a parting squeeze. "We'll finish this later." Not if I can help it. 

To be continued……


	6. It's a Guy Thing

Summary – Tommy has a little talk with Mr. McKnight. 

-o-

It's a Guy Thing

Tommy

-o-

(2 days prior, DinoLair) 

"I need you to talk to me. I can't help if you won't tell me what's going on." Why do teenagers have to be so difficult. Why can't he just tell me what's up so I can jump in and save him. That's what I do, didn't he get the memo. 

"Nothing's going on." Looking intently at the computer screen in front of him, he's gotten better at avoiding eye contact, I'll give him that. 

"No? Conner you're showing up with bruises that I know you didn't get on the battle field, and don't tell me it's from soccer either because no one takes a ball to the face that many times. At least not someone as good as you." 

Remaining silent, he continues to skim the files before him, supposedly working on his report for history, but really it would seem just keeping busy so he can distance himself from the conversation. I asked him to come here today so I could figure out what's been going on and what he got so upset about the other day. So far I've had little luck.

"Conner is there something going on at home?" And I'll take that flinch as a 'yes'. "You know whatever it is you can tell me. I mean I've seen the way your dad yells at you. If he's doing more then just yelling-"

"I have to get home." Oh crap he is, isn't he. I was just taking a blind stab there, but I was actually onto something wasn't I? Standing quickly and shoving his book and notebook back into his bag, he isn't going to make this easy. 

"Conner-"

"Look I get you're worried, but you don't have to be okay, it's nothing I can't handle. You said yourself I'm strong right?" Yes you're strong, but you can't exactly use your powers where your dad is concerned. If you could I think Wes would have done it a long time ago.

"You are strong, but certain things…it's not about being strong in certain situations it's about knowing when to ask for help and Connor I'm worried about you and I think you need help whether you're willing to ask for it or not." Standing and preparing to block his escape, I know I can't really do it if he wants out. He'll use his speed to get past me, but I can't in good conscious just let him leave like this. What if he gets hurt again? What if it's worse next time?

Looking at me wearily, silently telling me he'll rush past me if need be, I'm not going to win this today. "I have to go. Don't worry so much okay, I'll be fine."

-ooooooo-

(Reefside High, present)

Standing on the sidelines with Kira and watching Conner easily get around both Ethan and Trent, I'm a little relieved to see them playing to just play. Especially Conner. I don't know what I'm going to do with him, but I better come up with something before he shows up with another bruise.

"Have you noticed that Conner's been sort of down lately?" Pulled out of my musings, Kira gives me a curious look. Insightful girl, truth be told I think she might actually be falling for the Red Ranger, well assuming she's lost interest in Trent after his evil run. 

"Yeah, I think he's just having some personal troubles. It's a guy thing." 

Crossing her arms, a move I think she's picked up from Hayley, along with that long suffering look, she's not having it. "Why is it every time you don't want to tell me something it's a 'guy thing'?" Same reason every time you and Hayley don't want to tell me something it's a 'girl thing'.

"Funny how stuff works out that way, huh?" Giving her a smile, I'm just about to suggest we go help the losing boys, when I see _him_. Watching him move slowly but steadily across the grass, I don't know why he's here, but I know it's probably not going to be a pleasant confrontation. And here I have Kira right beside me. This could get ugly. Nudging the girl, I make sure to keep my voice calm and easy. "Why don't you go play with them, okay? I think Ethan and Trent could use some help." When she looks ready to protest, I literally urge her forward. "Please Kira, I need to talk to this guy."

Glancing back and seeing Mr. McKnight heading towards us, I doubt she knows who he is, but that's all the better. "Another guy thing huh?" When I give her a nod, she answers with a bit of a sigh. "Alright fine, but one of these days that excuse isn't going to work." We'll see. 

Watching her jog out onto the field, she barely makes it as my company comes to stand beside me. "You just always seem to be around don't you." Could say the same for you. Didn't exactly plan this confrontation for today, but wouldn't be a very good Ranger if I couldn't improvise. 

Keeping my eyes on the still playing kids, I give him a casual shrug. "Yeah, I'm sort of protective like that."

"Protective, and who is it that you're protecting?" I think we both know the answer to that. 

Still not looking at him, I pull up long since buried information that I learned from Mercer. Don't show emotion. Don't grace them with your attention. Let them know you have information, but don't come right out and say it. "Conner gets hit in the face with a lot of soccer balls doesn't he."

Feeling him tense, I can see his hands itching to clench out of the corner of my eye. "Well injury is something one expects when playing sports."

"Oh I'm well aware of the risk of injury in sports. For example I accidentally misjudged the force of a blow and broke three ribs in my opponent at a martial arts competition. Have you ever heard a bone break? Nasty sound." I'm not sure if its threat or an implication that he's done such a thing to Conner, but either way I can see it's effective. 

"Are you trying to imply something, Dr. Oliver?" Voice barely restrained, he's trying to play the game, but unlike me his temper isn't being kept in check. That's how you lose and give things away. You know as much as Mercer put me through I will say one thing for him, the man was a genius at these games of strategy. 

"Just making conversation."

"Good. For a minute I thought you were butting into things that don't concern you." Don't lose your cool, Tom. Just don't. You hit him and Conner will undoubtedly pay the price. 

"Of course not." Turning, I finally grace him with a withering look. "They concern me a lot. Actually they concern me so much that I may feel like getting a little chatty with my friend in social services. He always was very good at putting my mind at ease." Too bad I don't have such a friend, but then with how he's sweating he doesn't need to know that minor detail. 

"You know I'd hate for you to do anything irrational. You know something that may cost you your job." It's a weak threat. 

"Sort of like I'd hate to do anything to cost you your family and reputation." And that isn't an empty threat either. I still have contacts, not nearly as many as I did when I worked with Mercer, but I can still get what I want if the need should ever arise. 

"I'd advise you to mind your own business."

"See that's the thing, helping people, that is my business. So if something is going on concerning Conner, something like say repeated blows to the face with a 'soccer ball', I strongly suggest you make sure it stops. Because the next injury I see on him, well let's just say I might accidentally mention it to the right people." Fixing to say more, I'm stopped as a sudden beeping sound is heard from my bracelet. Oh well, that was as good a place to end it as any I guess. 

Watching the kids quickly jog off the field and away, I move toward the opposite direction. "I'd better be going. Always a pleasure talking with you Mr. McKnight. We should do it again, real soon."

To be continued…….


	7. Live to Fight

Author's Notes – For anyone who doesn't know '1992 Valencia Road' is the address that is given to Tommy in DinoThunder. It's said in episode one 'Day of the Dino'. Isn't it interesting they picked 1992, think about it.

Also I'm not too happy with this chapter, not sure why, just didn't flow too well in my opinion no mater how many times I went back and tried to fix it, sorry, next one's better…maybe.

Summary – Conner's had enough.

-o-

Live to Fight

Conner

-o-

(McKnight Residence)

"What did you tell him?" This is bad. Blue eyes stabbing into me, he is beyond mad. Come to think of it I haven't seen him this mad since he found out I blew it at those tryouts last month when I chose Rangering over securing a place on a pro team. 

Backing up further into the kitchen it's times like these that I wish Dr. O wasn't so protective of us. I don't know what he said exactly, but to get him this riled up, it must have been good. "Nothing." 

"So that's why he's watching you all the time? Why he's make snide little comments about your face." He's making snide comments because you keep belting me in the face and tearing me down!

Fists clenching unintentionally, I am so sick of this. I'm sick of being afraid of him. I'm sick of being torn down constantly. I hate him. I hate this house. And I hate being made to feel like crap day after day when I don't deserve it! "He sees the bruises! Hell everyone sees them! What do you expect? Not everyone is going to turn a blind eye to them or you! The way you act, how you treat me, you have no right to-" Head snapped to the side, I stagger back from the force of the blow. Right good solution dad, people are asking questions about the bruises and you make an even worse one. And you say I'm the one with no brain?

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Advancing on me, he looks libel to kill me. I wonder who'll take my place as the Red Ranger when I'm gone.

Grabbing him before he can reach me though, mom has really picked a bad time to take part in our little family drama. She's already had her afternoon drink and who knows what pills she's taken. He could really hurt her. "Daniel please, it's just how things are now, this man is just concerned and as a teacher he's obligated to look into it." I don't think that's going to work. None of my other teachers over the years have cared to look into anything. And honestly I doubt he would have either if I wasn't one of his Rangers. 

Pulling his arm easily from her small hands, he looks about as convinced with this explanation as I am. "So that's all it is? He's just your teacher? Because from what I've seen he's closer then that. You hang around him outside of class. You, that black boy, and disrespectful little tramp guitar player you like." Blood boiling, how dare he call Kira that. 

Straightening up, I know I'm pushing it, but he has no right, no right to talk about her like that. "Ethan and Kira are my friends. They're the only real friends I've ever had, and you have no right to talk about them like that!"

Reaching for me now, mom just doesn't know when to butt out. "Conner-"

"No! I'm sick of this! I care about them and Dr. O cares about all of us! He's been more of a father to me in the past few weeks then you've been my whole life! He treats me with respect and encourages me to do better at things! Why do you think Eric works so hard to stay in boarding school? He remembers what it's like here, he knows what'll happen if he comes back so he's biding his time until he hits eighteen to be free from it all."

"Is that right. Well let me tell you something sport you aren't going to see them again, do you understand me. And you tell that fag to mind his own business because if he doesn't I'll take him down, and you know I can." You know what, I'm not sure you can. I think he might be the one person who isn't the least bit worried about what you can supposedly do to him.

"He's not scared of you, or haven't you got that yet?" As soon as the words leave my mouth I know I'll regret them. I shouldn't have even brought him into this, but I'm just so tired of it all. 

Grabbing my arm, he yanks me closer. "And you, are you scared of me?" You know what, after nearly dying three times a week protecting the planet, fighting monsters, and leading a team of Rangers…yes, yes I still am. 

"No." Voice cracking, I know he doesn't buy it if that look means anything. Still though doesn't seem to do anything to cool his temper.

Thrown back into the table kitchen table, my back screams in protest as it meets the edge straight on. That's going to leave a bruise for sure. Before I have time to move, he's on me again, hand once more gripping my upper arm painfully tight. 

"Daniel, please." 

Teeth clenched, I once more fight back the urge to use my powers and turn the tables on him like I know I could. If I do that though I really will be in trouble. He'll figure out who I am and more then likely connect Kira, Ethan, Trent, and maybe even Dr. O to it. I can't expose them or myself like that. 

"Daniel please it'll do no good. Please just have a drink and calm down. If he goes to school a mess there are sure to be problems. We can't have anymore problems." Pulling pleadingly on his arm, she amazingly enough gets him to let me go and hitting the floor not the best way to fix the pain in my spine. "Conner go to bed, now."

"This isn't done with." Figured as much.

Watching as they move to the livingroom and towards the den, I have a choice to make. Stay here and brave it out tonight or run. Even if I did decide to run though I don't see my car keys on the counter. Chances are he pocketed them at the beginning of it. Right so now what?

-ooooooo-

(15 min. later)

Sliding out the back door and running to the cab that took it's sweet time getting here, I barely notice as I get drenched from the downpour that started a good ten minutes ago.

"Where to?" I have to go somewhere, but where? What am I going to do? What if they come looking for me? "Hey, kid, I said where to?" The annoyed tone finally breaking through my thoughts I see the man waiting impatiently for me to give him a destination. 

"Nineteen ninety two Valencia Road."

To be continued……


	8. Shelter from the Storm

Summary – Tommy takes care of a distraught Conner.

-o-

Shelter from the Storm

Tommy

-o-

(Oliver Residence)

Groaning as the doorbell sounds again, I toss the remote onto the couch. So much for catching that documentary on the sea serpents. 

Okay it's a doorbell not a toy, stop ringing it, I hear you, I'm coming. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Reaching the door and pulling it open I prepare to tell off whatever salesman is hounding me at eight o'clock at night, and in the rain no less only to stop short as I get a look at my visitor. "Conner?" 

Taken back by the soaked boy standing on my porch, I know I should be more surprised than this, but for some reason I'm just not. "Conner what are you doing here? No, never mind just get in, you're going to freeze to death."

Pulling him inside and closing the door, I can't imagine how he got so soaked. What'd he do, walk here? "Come on you have to get out of those clothes and dry off." Ushering him upstairs and into my bathroom, I grab a pile of black towels from the closet and set them on the counter. 

"I'm going to go find you something to wear, just get dried off okay?" Come on Conner say something. Anything.

Nodding mutely, I guess that's the best I'm going to get. Fine, I have to get him something else to wear, then I'll deal with whatever happened. And then, then I'll go kill his dad. Right, good plan. 

Closing the bathroom door behind me to give him some privacy and moving back into my bedroom, I take a minute to shake my head clear. This was not what I'd had planned for tonight. Not that it's a bad thing he came here if he's hurt or in trouble, on the contrary I'm fairly relieved as at least this way I know where he is and that he's safe. Still though, doesn't answer the question of what happened to make him run here in the first place. 

Moving to the dresser and quickly digging through some workout clothes, I manage to find a pair a black drawstring pants and after a much more extensive search a red t-shirt. "Well at least I have something in his color."

"Good to know."

Turning and trying to keep the pity out of my eyes, I'm not sure I succeed as I see him standing in the doorway wrapped up in about three towels, wet hair hanging in his eyes, and looking for all the world like a beaten puppy. "Still cold?"

Giving a shrug, he doesn't look well. Should I push now? No I should at least wait until he gets dressed and warmed up more. 

Telling my need to know the details to cool it for the moment, I set the fresh clothes on the bed. "Okay, well here are some clothes, go ahead and get dressed and then come downstairs when you're ready. I'll go throw your wet stuff in the dryer and make you something hot to drink." 

"K."

-oooooooo-

(10 min. and one reluctant explanation later…)

Placing the steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him, I grab a seat on the opposite side of the table still feeling more then a little guilty about the part I clearly played in tonight's confrontation. You know I remember a time when threatening someone usually resulted in them behaving, leave it to the boy's father to be the exception to the rule. "Then what happened?"

"Mom sort of persuaded him to go have a drink. I had to leave, if he got drunk he woulda…it would have been bad." Great, so if I've followed his story correctly his mom's a pill popping alcoholic and his dad…well we won't even go there as I'm not certain I can control my temper right now. "What am I going to do?" 

Rubbing my eyes and wondering that myself, I go with the only reasonable thing I can think of, "You're going to finish your drink, then go up to the spare room, go to bed, and in the morning we'll figure something out."

Looking less than thrilled with my calm and less than helpful solution he raises an eyebrow, a look Hayley insists he's learned from me. "That's your plan, go to bed and we'll figure it out in the morning?" It's worked for me many times in the past. 

"It's nearly nine o'clock at night, you're exhausted and injured, I'm barely reigning in the urge to take the law into my own hands where you're father's concerned, what do you want me to suggest if not getting some rest?"

Thinking this over, he finally seems to relent with a shrug. 

"It'll be okay, Conner. We'll figure something out and if I have to I'll go deal with him myself." This would be so much easier if I could just take him to the police and have the man brought up on charges, but that would put the public eye on Conner, and with him being a Ranger that's just not a wise idea. 

"Why aren't you more worried?" Trust me I am, it'll just do little to no good to let you see it. 

"Because I know men like your father. I know how they think and what they hold of high importance. His life revolves around his reputation, what others think of him, how much money he makes, and his own ego. It's not hard to destroy people like that when you know how to do it and I learned how to do it from the best." 

Giving me a knowing look, he skillfully turns the tables before I can stop him. "Mercer." Right, and since when did I become the one getting those looks of sorrow and empathy? 

Dismissing the thought of denying it, I know it'll do no good in the end. He already knows, the others might too with how often Hayley lays into him. Though in all fairness he did try to take her business as a ploy to get my attention last month. "The man may be clueless as to how to treat people, but he's a genius when it comes to ruining them and getting what he wants and I spent more then enough time with him to know how he does it."

"He hurt you didn't he?" This little talk really wasn't supposed to be about my pain Conner. 

"Not the way you're thinking." Standing and taking his now mostly empty cup, I place it in the sink, more than ready for this conversation to be over with for the night. "Come on, it's late, you need to get some rest." And I need to figure out what to do about all of this. 

"What if he comes looking for me tonight?" Standing slowly and wincing, I know I'll have to check his back again in the morning. The quick look I took when he came downstairs wasn't all that helpful in determining how serious the bruise is and will be. 

"Does he know where I live?" If so we might have an even bigger problem.

"I don't know. You're listed in the school directory. That's how me and Ethan found you when they took Kira remember?" Right and that's also what led to me double checking the lock on the front door whether I'm home or not. 

"I wouldn't worry about it." Leading him from the kitchen and back towards the stairs, I really just want to get him to bed. He needs rest after such a rough ordeal and his worrying is only going to make things worse. "If he does show up I'll deal with him." I doubt he will though, my place is hard to find under normal circumstances, it'd be near impossible in the dark and after a few drinks. 

"You're sure?" Don't have much of a choice now do I. It's either handle the man myself or call the police, either way I can't let him take you back to face him on your own.

"I'm always sure. Now go get some sleep, you need it." 

Climbing the steps unsteadily, he pauses at the top, head lowered and bangs once more in his face. "Dr. O I just… thanks."

To be continued……


	9. A Hard Decision

Author's Notes – Did you really think I could end it at that last chapter and on such a safe note? Ha. 

Oops I misspelled Conner at the beginning, it's fixed now. Sorry.

Summary – Conner decides to go home and face the music.

-o-

A Hard Decision

Conner

-o-

(Oliver Residence)

Man what time is it? Rolling over and finding my alarm clock no where to be seen, it takes me a minute to recall I'm not in my own room, or even in my own home. Oh man, what did I do? What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking that's definitely obvious. Dad's going to kill me. Dr. O's going to kill him. Oh god I'm so dead.

Sitting up and slipping out of bed I spot my now dry and neatly folded clothes and shoes laying on the dresser. Well at least I'll have something clean to wear to my funeral. 

Leaving them for the moment as I could probably use a shower first I head towards the stairs, hoping I can explain last night off somehow as that will probably be for the best. Tell him I overreacted and I'm fine. Completely fine. Right. Or maybe I can sneak out of here before he ever wakes up and spend the rest of the day avoiding him. I think I like that plan better. 

"Dad I understand that, but I don't know what to do." 

Stopping at the top step and glancing down, I catch a brief glimpse of him already dressed to go and on the phone as he heads towards the kitchen. This could be bad.

"I know I could get in trouble, but he's important." Walking back from the kitchen and continuing to pace the livingroom now, he's clearly agitated and it's clearly my fault. Great. I'm important? 

"No I can't really explain why, he just is. I can always go to Mercer." No that would be bad. I don't really know what happened between him and Mercer, but from how Hayley talks about him and how Dr. O avoids talking about him, we all know the man is bad news. Besides what would he go to him about? Me? For what? 

"I know dad, but he would help. Despite…everything. I don't know how I know, but I know he would do everything in his vast power to protect me if I got into trouble with this. I mean he has a kid now, no one who takes care of a kid like he does can be completely bad." Rubbing his temples, his dad is apparently not loving his decision to take me in last night; I can't say I blame him.

"Yes dad I know. He never actually laid a hand on me you know. Well yes that was bad. Dad I know. Look I'll call you back later when I figure out what to do. I have to go get him up and head to school now." Pausing and seeming to relax a little, he gives a nod despite the man on the other line not being able to see him. "I promise I'll be careful. I love you too. Bye."

Looks like my plans have changed. Standing slowly and careful not to make any noise, I head back to the guest room and slip back into bed. 

"Conner..." 

Listening, but careful to keep my eyes shut and posture relaxed I'll be amazed if he buys the act, but than maybe he's tired enough not to question it. 

"Conner it's time to get up." Laying a hand on my arm, he gives me a gentle shake, sighing as I only mumble and burrow deeper into the covers. Moving to perhaps shake me again, his hand stops before the dark maroon bed spread is pulled up further. "Alright, get some more rest, probably better you stay here today anyways. I'll be back at three thirty."

Listening closely as he leaves, closing first the bedroom door softly and then the front door a bit louder a minute later, I wait another five just to be sure he's gone before getting up and moving to get dressed. 

"You might not know what to do, but I do." I can't let him take the fall for me and he will. He may think he knows how to handle my dad, but I don't think he does. He learned from Mercer on business partners and clients, that's not my dad. And even if it was he doesn't have Mercer to protect him now. No, I have to do this myself. 

-oooooo-

(2 hours later, McKnight Residence) 

Paying the cab driver and heading up to the house, I'm amazed I had enough money on me for the trip back. That would have been a fun walk if I hadn't. 

Finding the door unlocked and once again thankful for my change of luck as I don't have my key, I head inside. "Mom? Mom I'm back." I wonder if she even knew I was gone. Maybe they didn't even notice. Maybe they just assumed I went up to bed since my car was still here. 

"She's sleeping." Shit.

Turning slowly toward the kitchen, I fight back the urge to run as dad comes towards me, much too slowly and calmly. "Oh. You're not at work." Why isn't he at work? This is bad, very very bad. 

"No, I'm not. And you're not at school. Where were you last night?"

"I went to Ethan's."

Raising an eyebrow, he doesn't seem convinced. "Is that right?" Picking up a booklet laying on the end table by the phone, I see too late that it's the school directory. "I called his house. Same with Kira's, Trent's, and most of the senior class. I also made a little call to Dr. Oliver, he didn't answer." No wonder his dad was so worried, he must have told him about the call. 

"You can't get at Dr. Oliver." Taking a steadying breath, I push myself up to my full height and try to present myself as the strong and brave leader the others seem to think I am. "I know you think you can, but you can't. He's friends with Anton Mercer, you know the owner of Mercer Industries, the man who has more money than God and more lawyers than Satan. So just leave me alone and he won't get involved in this. Everyone wins. I'll stay out of your way, he'll mind his own business, it'll all be good."

"Is that right." 

"Yeah it is. So I'm going to go upstairs and change so I can go to school." When no response comes other than his continuous stare I slowly turn my back and head for the steps. This is good, just calm down, breathe, this is good. You did good. 

"Conner." Not so good. Following me up to the landing, his hand takes hold of my arm before I can get away. Very bad. "Now you listen to me you ungrateful, stupid little brat. This is my house, you are my son, and you will not tell me what to do. If you ever pull another stunt like you did last night you won't live to talk about it. Do you understand me?" Voice deadly calm, I actually think I prefer it when he yells because this attitude, this terrifies me. 

"Let me go."

Spun around I suddenly find myself falling towards the first floor as he does exactly as I tell him.

To be continued…………


	10. My Kid

Author's Notes – I know things moved fairly quickly with Tommy getting Mercer's cooperation, but remember Mercer is like Lex Luthor. He has money and resources and knows how to use both.

Summary – Tommy finds Conner's note and decides it's time to put a stop to things.

-o-

My Kid

Tommy

-o-

(Oliver Residence)

Letting myself into the house, head pounding after the rather distracting and mind numbing day I've had, I hope Conner at least got some rest. 

"Conner I'm back." Tossing my bag down by the desk and rather surprised to find the TV off and no signs of the boy lounging around the livingroom I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. It's not like any of them to spend time here and not have some junk food on the coffee table and the stereo or TV going. Maybe he was hurt worse than I thought. Shit. "Conner?"

Heading for the stairs, I can feel my panic rise. Please let him be okay, please. Coming to the spare room and seeing it perfectly straight, bed made, and sleep clothes folded neatly on the dresser, I'm slightly relieved. At least he's not hurt so badly that he's still in bed. Speaking of the bed. 

Spotting the piece of paper resting on the pillow, I feel my temper spike as I give it a quick read. 

_I know you're going to probably be mad when you read this, but I just had to thank you for protecting me last night. Kira once said you're like our dad, you watch out for us when we get in trouble, yell at us when we do something stupid, and take care of us when we get hurt. I guess last night I just really needed that so that's why I came to you instead of one of them. _

_I have to go back though. I know you'll probably be mad about that, but I have to handle this myself. I'll be okay, I promise. Don't worry._

_Conner_

I'm going to kill him. And why, why does he keep telling me not to worry?! Doesn't he know the more he says that the more I do worry? Geez, now I have to go over there and possibly beat up his dad, or at least try to talk to him-

Cell phone suddenly buzzing to life in my pocket, I swear it better be him and it better be him telling me he changed his mind and didn't go home. "Hello?"

"_Dr. O?"_ Not a good time Kira.

Crumpling up the note and about ready to end the call and go find the boy, I catch her barely held in check sobs. "Kira what's wrong?"

"_It's Conner. H-he's in the hospital. He-he f-fell down the stairs or something. I got worried c-cuz he wasn't in school so I called his house and, and his mom said h-he was at the hospital because he fell down the stairs. I'm here now b-but they won't let me see him. I think he's hurt pretty badly_. _I tried to tell his dad I was his friend, but he told the nurse to make me leave." _

"It's okay Kira, I'm on my way." Closing the phone before I can really think about it, I know I should have reassured her, but there's not enough time for that right now. If I really want to help Conner I have to move fast.

Flipping open the phone again, I punch in the familiar number and wait through the rings. 

"_Hello?"_

"I need a favor."

-oooooo-

(Reefside General…)

Leaning against the doorway, I watch the boy sleep peacefully for now. He's going to have some nasty bruises, but from the looks of him the power from the gem seems to have protected him from any major injuries like broken bones or a concussion. 

"Dr. Oliver?" 

Turning to the doctor that the nurse finally seems to have tracked down, I give him a nod. "How is he?"

"He'll be alright. We're going to keep him overnight just to be sure though. He took a nasty fall down the stairs. It was a good thing his father was there." Oh I bet it was. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your relation again?"

"Family." Moving away from the room and leaving the man to take that how he will, I head for waiting room C. The nurse told me that's where his parents were when I first came in. Said they insisted on waiting until Conner woke up. Yeah, have to make sure he has the story straight. 

Coming upon the room I force my temper into check for the moment before entering calmly and closing the door securely behind me. We don't need any witnesses for this. 

"He'll be fine." 

Mentally growling as the man has his back to me and apparently is still trying to appease his wife I couldn't have asked for a better set up. "Mr. McKnight." The moment his body turns to face me my knuckles contact with his nose resulting in a very satisfying sound. Now I know my own father would be appalled at my use of violence, along with probably all of the former Rangers, however I'm fairly certain their disgust with the man would overrule any desire to chastise me for it. 

Holding his now hopefully broken nose, he stagers back but sadly doesn't fall. 

"How do you like it?"

"You insolent fucking fag!" Sorry dad, I know I always promised to do the honorable and right thing, but this guy, this guy has it coming. 

Fist contacting with his face once more, I hold back a wince as I make certain not to hit as hard as I'm capable off and thus possibly bruise my knuckles as bad as mouth. 

"First was for Conner, that one for me." Grabbing hold of his jacket, I have him up and against the wall before he can move. "Now you listen here you fucking, homophobic, child abusing, bastard. You aren't going to lay one more finger on Conner; because if you do I will have you locked up so fast people will think you got abducted aliens. And then not only will you lose everything you have, but you will truly learn the literal meaning of tough love." 

Looking torn between fear and rage now, his gaze goes towards the door. You're not getting out of here. "You, you have no power. I'll have you sued-"

"Funny you should mention lawsuits, Mr. McKnight." Ah, maybe he wasn't planning an escape, but rather he heard Mercer coming in. "I've had my lawyers go over the books and are you aware that you have a very bad embezzlement problem?" Tossing a pile of folders on the coffee table, he closes the door just incase someone else decides to come by. "Well actually you don't, but you'd be amazed at how easy it is to make it look like you do."

"You can't -"

"You'd be amazed at what I can do." Signaling for me to put him down, he only continues when I grudgingly comply. "Now here's what's going to happen, my lawyers are going to draw up a few contracts making Thomas here Conner's legal guardian and assuring that you both give up any and all parental rights to the boy. You're going to sign these, without fuss, and then you are going to leave town in, let's say…five months. That sound fair? Yes that should be sufficient time for you to relocate. Of course if you don't I will crush your business, your reputations, and then you both." Sometimes I wonder if I should be in aw or fear over how easily Mercer can do such things.

Bracing my hands on the arms of the chair I'd dropped the man in, I make certain to get as close as possible without actually touching him again. "You know next time you want to call someone a fag, you better make sure it's not someone who used to date the most powerful man on the West Coast." 

To be continued……..


	11. Because We're Family

Author's Notes – Welp it's done. I hope everyone enjoyed my first Conner fic. And yes that's a Batman and Robin slashy type reference at the end, I'm so lame I know.

Summary – Conner finds a little peace. 

-o-

Because We're Family

Conner

-o-

Ow, my head. Pushing myself up carefully, I wince as I see the IV embedded in my left hand. Oh man I can't believe he did it. He pushed me down the stairs. The son of a bitch actually pushed me down a flight of stairs. 

"Hey." 

Jumping slightly and turning to see my company sitting lazily by the window, I don't know whether to be relieved or not. "Hi."

Laying across the chair and eating what looks like a turkey sandwich, I guess if he's eating dinner I shouldn't worry too much about being in trouble or being hurt too badly. I doubt he'd be snacking if I was actually going to die. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got shoved down a flight of stairs." Voice flat and slightly bitter, I bite my tongue knowing I over stepped a boundary, but I'm in the hospital for crying out loud. How do you think I feel.

Remaining calm though and even cracking a small smile, he gives a nod. "Yeah been there myself a few times. Next time try to tuck into a roll, helps to avoid massive head injuries." Thanks, I'll try to remember that. 

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Looking around the room and relieved to see it's just us, I guess I should be grateful for small favors. Though I wonder how he got in here without a major fight with my…oh man. Getting a glimpse of his bruised hand which is now holding a bottle of Sprite, I guess there was a fight after all. "What happened to your hand?"

"Saw your dad." Oh god, I knew that had to be it, but I wish he would have lied. I would have been better if he'd lied, it really would have. "Well technically first I saw Kira as she was the one to call me, sent her home, then I saw your dad." 

"Oh my god you didn't kill him and then go buy a sandwich did you?"

"Conner don't be over dramatic." Finishing off the sandwich, he takes a drink of his Sprite, seeming less than concerned about the entire matter. "I bought the sandwich first." Smiling, I really do hope he's kidding, if not maybe I should go ask Hayley to tell me more about his evil Green Ranger days. "I would have brought you one too, but the doctor said not to give you anything for a few more hours. Something about you being a bit nauseous from the pain killers."

"S'okay, not too hungry." I wonder what type of pain killers they have me on, because now that I think about it I'm not hurting all that much. Maybe they'll give me some for when I go home. That'd be good. 

"Yeah, well he also says you can go home tomorrow morning." Oh no, no, no, no. Couldn't I at least get a few days in here? "My home." The firm tone brings me out of my self pity fairly quickly. 

"What?"

"You didn't really think I'd let you go back there did you?" Looking slightly disgusted with the idea, he shakes his head. I didn't really think you had a say in the matter. Unless you really did kill dad and than I think it's only a matter of time before someone finds the body.

"But dad'll-"

Cutting me off with a wave of his hand, he has apparently been busy while I've been out. "You're dad will keep his trap shut and hands to himself or else be disemboweled by Mercer's lawyers. And I don't think he's thrown them any raw meat lately so chances are they're just waiting for Merc to toss them someone like him." Sitting up properly now, he fixes me with a rather comforting look. "You're gonna be alright, Conner. I'm not going to let him hurt you again." 

"You really want me to come stay with you?" When he nods, looking pretty certain, I can't believe it could be so simple. There is no way he could have, even with Mercer's…well, okay so maybe he could have, but I don't know if I like him making a deal with the devil to save me. "For how long?"

Looking fairly amused by the question he gives a shrug. "Till you want to leave I guess." You shouldn't offer things like that, you may never get rid of me. 

"Why?"

Even though I'm pretty sure of the answer, I still feel more then a little comforted by his response. "Cuz we're family." Okay I'm not gonna cry. Nope there is no way I'm gonna cry like some over emotional teenage girl. 

"Yeah?"

Nodding and moving his chair closer to the bed, he runs his good hand through my hair, easing me back down. "Yeah."

"We're one dysfunctional family." 

"Yeah, you should check out Bruce Wayne's." 

The End


End file.
